dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heathcliff
The credits of The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show appear at the end of each and every episode. The background music uses the instrumental version of theme song. The credits are then followed by the logos of STEPC and El TV Kadsre on a black background, the 2006 Qubo logo, and the 2014 DHX Media logo. Credits BASED ON THE HEATHCLIFF COMIC STRIP PRODUCED WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF: Organización de Financiamiento Audiovisual de Puerto Chango PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF: Sistema de Televisión Estatal de Puerto Chango El TV Kadsre Television Network PRODUCERS: Fernando José Albarrán Urtzi Bolaños DIRECTOR: Kåre Wærness PRODUCTION MANAGERS: Luis Filipe Montaño Melquíades Hernán Gómez Garbiñe Montes de Oca STORY DIRECTION: Guadalupe Ordóñez CREATIVE DIRECTOR - SISTEMA DE TELEVISIÓN ESTATAL DE PUERTO CHANGO: María Alejandra Bensaïd SCRIPT COORDINATOR: Massimiliano Senigaglia READER: Efraín Muñoz ORIGINAL MUSIC: DJ Sheegwa & Anneliese Brandtzæg ORIGINAL LYRICS WRITTEN AND INTERPRETED BY: Jerónimo Feijóo ORIGINAL MUSIC PERFORMED BY: Caminar ORIGINAL MUSIC RECORDED AT: La Biblioteca del Rock 'n Roll, Figgelmünch ORIGINAL MUSIC MIXED AT: Bronco Recording Studios, Münchenburgo ENGLISH ADAPTATION AND INTERPRETATION: Stan Meissner & Martin Kučaj MUSIC PUBLISHING: Sonidos de Nuestro Mundo (BMI) MUSIC RIGHTS: Unidisc Music STORYBOARDS: Eduardo Treviño Damián Velazquez Páll Sveinbjörnsson Marlene Künzel Ramón Viniegra Heriberto Sepúlveda Hernándo Sedeño Ben-Hur Casablancas Concepción Domínguez Rocío Balenciaga Aarón de la Cruz Aníbal Barquín Rikuto Isamu Raymundo Edmundo Antelmo Gastón Veronika Renáta José Enrique Enríquez Juanma Eizaguirre CHARACTERS CREATED BY: George Gately & Jean Chalopin ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN: Bruno Bianchi Christian Choquet Stephan Martiniere NEW CHARACTER DESIGNS: Páll Sveinbjörnsson Miguel Ángel López de Lacalle Damián Velazquez Rocío Balenciaga Aarón de la Cruz Árni Sveinbjörnsson LOCATION DESIGN AND RESEARCH: Wenceslao Azpilicueta Rocío Balenciaga Aarón de la Cruz Páll Sveinbjörnsson Miguel Ángel López de Lacalle COLOR: Wolfgang Deichgräber Manolito Ugarte Núria Bernárdez Soraya de la Vega Catharijne van der Westhuizen Xóchitl Azpilicueta Dámaso Balenciaga Fernando José Bettencourt INTERNS: Xavi del Granado Víctor Dimas ANIMATIC PRODUCTION: Discotech Media Services (A division of Figgelmünch Film Animation) ANIMATIC EDITOR: Wolfgang Deichgräber SPANISH-TO-ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Dr. Ricardo Lopéz VOICE PRODUCTION: Bang Zoom! Entertainment DHX Media VOICES RECORDED AT: Outlaw Sound (Hollywood, California) ImagesInSound (Toronto) Dick & Roger's Sound Studio Ltd. (Vancouver) WITH THE VOCAL TALENTS OF: Jeff Bergman as Heathcliff Marilyn Lightstone as Sonja and Grandma Nutmeg Jim Conroy as Grandpa Nutmeg Nika Futterman as Marcy Derek McGrath as Knuckles and Spike Rodger Bumpass as Riff-Raff Danny Mann as Hector Scott McNeil as Wordsworth Donna Christie as Cleo and Iggy Nutmeg Jim Conroy as Mungo Sierra Boggess as Trixie Maile Flanagan as Roxie and Dixie SHEET DIRECTION: Julián Cañizares Tato Aragonés Páll Sveinbjörnsson José Carlos Cienfuegos LIP ASSIGNMENT: Oswaldo Expósito PRODUCTION SERVICES PROVIDED BY: Synergy Animation PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH: El TV Kadsre Animation ANIMATION SUPERVISORS: Cindy Ge & Michael Benet POST-PRODUCTION MANAGER: Torø Malene EDITOR: Siavush Pirooz (IATSE Local 8975 Member) POST-PRODUCTION: Marco Pánfilo SOUND: AudioMagic Sound Services, Alcapaz ADMINISTRATORS: Urtzi Bolaños Páll Sveinbjörnsson José Carlos Cienfuegos PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT: Darío Isidoro THANKS TO: Löw Dorfmann INTERIM FINANCING: El Kadsre Film Finances Group Santander Bank Puerto Chango, S.A. ©2016-2017 Figgelmünch Film Animation, El TV Kadsre Animation, and DHX Media Category:Credits